


红玫瑰

by cold_liewaste



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marcus (John Wick) - Fandom, Top!John Wick/Bottom!Marcus - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste
Summary: “从背后抱你的时候 期待的却是她的面孔”
Relationships: Marcus/John Wick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	红玫瑰

C1  
我不紧不慢的组装着狙击枪。零件在柔软的毛巾上整齐地排开，乖乖等着我将他们放到他们应该在的位置。太阳暖洋洋的照进来，身上的睡袍很舒服，作为一个还没退休的杀手，真是没有比这更惬意的时光了。  
可是就像实际上并不存在的美国小说家埃马利堪说的那样，美好的时光最后都会被搅成一坨屎。惬意的时光还是被打断了，手机铃声刺耳地响了。我瞥了一眼手机，John wick两个单词在手机屏幕上荧荧发光。  
“狗屎。”  
我组装完枪，故意慢吞吞地喝水，洗手，在毛巾上一丝不苟地擦干，让手机兀自震个不停。John Wick在屏幕上闪了又闪，我坐回沙发，伸手拿起手机，滑到接听键。  
“喂。”  
“马库斯。  
“有话就说。”  
“Helen死了。  
“……”  
“马库斯，陪我出来喝酒。

C2  
我翘着二郎腿坐在街角我们常去的酒吧卡座里。说实在的，听到这个消息我并不感到悲伤。Helen那个女人和我毫无关系，不过是好朋友的老婆而已——或许对我来讲不是一般的好朋友——换句话来讲我并不是把他当成好朋友——但至少John是这么认为的，所以我也只好从善如流。谁叫我喜欢他喜欢的要死呢？不在晚上偷偷爬上天台一枪狙爆那个女人的头是我给John的最大面子。现在她死了，我开香槟庆祝都来不及，更不要说感到什么狗屁悲伤了。  
余光里有个身上挂着几条布片的女人扭着屁股走过来。我一向对自己的长相没有什么概念，大概就是总有男人女人想围在我身边苍蝇似的嗡嗡叫的程度吧。帅？好看？不知道也不想知道，反正在跟我有这么多年交情之后，John fucking Wick最后还是爱上了一个女人，还爱的要死要活，还为了她退出杀手界结了婚。  
长得好看他妈的有什么用，反正John看着这张脸就不会有性欲就是了。  
可是我他妈会有。可是除了定期灌肠然后定期去gay吧，我也没有别的办法来解决一个gay的生理需求。  
什么鳄鱼的眼泪是无论如何都掉不下来的，但是坐在一直出神一杯接一杯喝闷酒的John对面，我还是尽我所能地摆出一副面无表情的样子，努力酝酿节哀顺便之类的话。  
“John，你知道，嗯……”  
“马库斯，她死了。”  
“嗯……”  
“她死了，马库斯，我的Helen死了。上帝把她从我这里夺走了。”  
“……”  
“马库斯，我没有Helen了。我的Helen没有了。”  
“我以为退出后我们就会一直在一起，没想到这么早，死亡就把我们分离了。”  
“我现在真想操他妈的上帝——为什么带走的是我的Helen！！！”  
“世界上那么多人，随便带走一个不行吗？为什么偏偏是我的Helen呢？”  
“……John，你喝醉了。”  
我冷冷地看着坐在对面的John放下一直捂着脸的双手说了声“抱歉”就去了洗手间。我当然注意到了他通红的眼角，他也当然没有注意到酒杯在我手里被攥得越来越紧，每个骨节都泛出青白的颜色。  
“先生的心情不好？”  
熟识的酒保端着托盘出现在卡座旁边，面带微笑地问。  
“滚。”  
我把酒一饮而尽，重重地放下酒杯。杯底磕在木头桌子上发出沉闷的一声响。  
“先生不妨听我说。情情爱爱这些事终归是先有一个情字。”  
酒保抚摸了一下酒杯仿佛在心疼它。  
“滚吧。”  
“好的先生，祝您拥有一个愉快的晚上。”  
“滚！”

C3  
John在拿起我的酒杯试图喝掉剩下的酒的时候我在他“酒都他妈到哪去了”的疑惑目光里站起了身。  
“你不能喝了，你今天都喝吐了。杀手是不能醉的。你滚蛋了我还想接着活命，不能接着喝了。我送你回去吧。”  
John一个劲地眨巴眼睛很是困惑地盯着我的脸。这狗娘养的肯定压根没有听明白我在说什么。我骂了声操，拉过他的手臂环住我的肩膀，跌跌撞撞地叫了个的士。我费了九牛二虎之力找到他的钥匙，把他扔到他家的沙发上，累的一屁股坐在他旁边只想喝水。在他家冰箱里翻箱倒柜地找了半天只翻出来了酒，我气的踢上冰箱门，回头发现刚才还像烂泥一样瘫在沙发上的John不知道什么时候坐了起来，眼神直勾勾地看向我这边。  
“你……”  
“Helen，你翻冰箱做什么？”  
我不由自主愣在原地。他摇摇晃晃地走过来，直到离我离得不能再近的时候停了下来。我不由自主地往后靠，十分嫌弃：  
“一身酒味，臭死了。”  
他闻声低头，真的嗅了嗅自己的肩膀，然后傻笑一声，一把搂过我，把我结结实实地环在他的手臂里面，脑袋埋入我的颈窝，瓮声瓮气地说：  
“对不起我答应你不会再喝酒了的……可是我做了一个噩梦，梦见你死了。”  
我一把推开他。他完全没料到我会有这样的动作，毫无防备地撞到了墙上。他的Helen一定对他很温柔吧，我冷酷地想。可即便如此，他也只是可怜兮兮地垂着头，没有别的动作了。  
“你他妈知道我是谁吗操。”  
他不回答，认真地看着我。我以为他清醒了，正准备转身离开，冷不防被扯住手，这下子被重重摔在墙壁上的人变成了我。我七荤八素正准备破口大骂John wick你搞什么幺蛾子的时候，一条带着浓烈酒气的舌头趁机伸进我的嘴里。紧接着两片嘴唇也大驾光临，明明柔软的要命却依旧有本事搞得我毫无招架之力。  
这你妈的狗屁John wick还先伸舌头可真是流氓我操。虽然是自己喜欢的人在亲我但不代表我就愿意被当成其他人。  
“你不知道我是谁你就上嘴亲，可真是够渣的。谁都可以成为你的Helen的替代品？”  
房间很暗我根本看不清他的表情。不想再跟他胡闹下去我准备立刻就走。可是依然没有走成，因为有条手臂不知道为什么轻而易举地勾住我的腰，双手也瞬间被牢牢制服住，然后我的后背就贴上一具滚烫的身体。我感觉他的右手在我的衣襟下一捞，手一抬，我的衣服就被脱了下来。我还没有来得及反抗，肩膀就感受到一阵刺痛。  
这狗娘养的喝醉了还这么能耐？居然还敢咬我？  
趁着我全身僵硬的功夫，他含糊不清地说着些什么，也许什么都没有说吧，温热的鼻息就慢慢往下移动到我的后背上，揽住我腰的左手也很自然地捏住我的乳头。我能感觉到他的唇舌在慢慢游移，后背他经过的地方在他离开时产生一阵湿润的凉意。我更能感觉到覆在我前胸的左手掌缓慢揉捏搓动轻掐我的乳头，一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩就很不听话地立了起来。接下来他一路舔吻吮吸到我的腰，左手也不忘跟着党走，下挪到我的肚脐抠弄抚摸。眼看一切都要失控了，我努力挣出一只手来按住他的胡作非为。  
“你他妈知不知道自己摸的是谁？”  
他嘴上依然没有回答，但他的身体给了我另一种回应。他不再俯身亲吻我的腰背，而是直起身来，汗湿的长发紧贴着我的脸。作为一个正儿八经的gay我当然知道那个抵在我腿缝之间又大又硬的东西是什么。玩弄我肚脐的手也继续往下，不容置疑地脱掉我的裤子轻车熟路地握住我早就硬起来的东西——被喜欢的人又亲又摸怎么可能不硬——然后熟练地开始套弄。后背那个隔着裤子都能感受到温度的东西也随着手的节奏一下一下地顶弄起来。毕竟是一个性别他简直无师自通地知道怎么弄起来比较舒服。我知道我的喘息声越来越大了——真是丢人，因为没有过多久我就全都射在了他的手上。  
但我知道我远没有满足。  
后背传来悉悉簌簌的声音，然后是皮带掉在地上的当啷声。握住我下体的手突然放开，我知道他手上的粘稠白液除了使人受精此刻还可以发挥另一种用途。第一根手指毫无阻碍地就着精液伸进我的身体，第二根手指也算是顺风顺水地滑了进来。但第三根手指就很是费劲，在全是我的精液的黏滑的穴口数次努力而没有成功之后，他似乎失去了耐心，抽回手，掰开我的臀瓣，竟然就这样撞了进来。  
身为一个杀手的良好素养让我没有发出声音。事实上一个醉鬼还知道做扩张和润滑已经让我颇为意外甚至有点感激。况且现在也不缺我那点精液当润滑了。有种一定是红色的液体顺着我的大腿淌下来。它一定能不负众望地达到良好的润滑效果。此刻我很愿意当他的容器——都到这地步了他该还不会认为自己操的是一个女人吧。  
他似乎也缓了一会儿，然后开始慢慢挺腰抽动。我疼的不能发出声音，只能感觉到他的手死死抓着我的肩膀，腰也快要被他掐断了。退休几年他的体力依然强悍，真他妈不愧是我喜欢的男人哈哈。不知道多少次躺在床上想象着现在的场景然后自己解决掉那些满的要溢出来的子子孙孙，被自己的喜欢的男人操干毕竟是一件极有愉悦感的事情，况且我也有一阵子没有去gay吧，身体敏感空虚的很。即便他毫无章法地横冲直撞，时不时磨蹭顶撞到敏感点的性器还是给我带来极大的快感——操，喝醉了的人不应该全身无力吗。  
他的速度也逐渐加快，我的快感也快要攀上顶峰。两人压抑的喘息声配合着进进出出“咕唧咕唧”的水声倒是上好的催情药物。他的手骤然加力逼迫我抬头——你知道人在意乱情迷的时候总是会说些傻话——我听到我支离破碎的声音在房间里响起：  
“John……”  
“你……哈啊……你知道……”  
“嗯……你知道我是谁吗……？”  
他不理会我，下身极大力气地顶弄几下，我听到他急促的喘息声——操应该还有我的——然后他疯狂的精液争先恐后冲出来灌进我的肠道，而我则瘫软在他的怀里享受着我爱的人给我带来的前列腺高潮的余韵。我觉得我今天清醒得好反常。我记得我明明也喝了不少酒来着。  
他凑过来亲吻我，刘海挡住他的眼睛但我能感觉到他看我的眼神里盛满温柔。他放开我的嘴唇，从背后安安静静地抱着我。呼吸声归于平静之后他很久都没有再动。我以为他睡着了，想把他拖到床上去。可是我一动他就牢牢搂住了我，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么。我没有听清，半哄半骗地诱导他再说一次。这一次我特意伸长了耳朵凑近，这一回我听请了：  
“你是Helen……”  
“我知道的，你是我的Helen……”  
“我爱你。”

C4  
今天是干活的时候。我按照踩好的点架起狙击枪，干脆利落一枪崩掉目标的头。当远程杀手就是轻松啊。我脚步轻快地回到大陆酒店。夏戎看到我很有礼貌地跟我打招呼：  
“先生行程似乎很顺利？”  
“是啊，扣一次扳机的事，比掏金币还容易。”我摸出一枚金币给他，回到我的房间，给自己倒了一杯水。多喝水不容易得肾结石，杀手黑白颠倒的生活更需要杀手好好护理自己的身体。话说回来，John那个家伙又惹出了不少乱子呢……为了一只狗去找前雇主儿子的麻烦结果反被麻烦找，惹得一身腥。害，退休几年，回来说不定早就换了片天地，John fucking Wick……也说不定已经成过去式了。  
操，我现在只要想到这个名字就觉得屁眼痛得要命。  
“出来吧在我的房间里躲躲藏藏，又不是不知道酒店里不能杀人。一直躲着怪吓人的咧，我怕我半夜做噩梦影响睡眠质量。”  
沙发后顿时刷刷立起来几个人影。一个拿着一段视频举在我鼻子跟前——霍，一个眼熟的白胡子老头儿。我漫不经心地接着小口小口喝水，什么“John Wick”啊，“两百万美金”啊，“知道你们很熟”啦等等。一杯水慢条斯理地喝完，老头子的长篇大论也终于快要结束了。  
“行了行了威胁的话就免了，不就是杀了John Wick吗，他都几百年没有联系我了能有什么情谊啊，一句话能说清楚的事儿，还搞这多人鬼鬼祟祟的。两百万美金说好了喔。”

C5  
哈哈哈哈那个老头子还真的信了啊我的天喔，随便找人闯进我的房间万一还偷看我洗澡怎么办啊我难道会乖乖答应他的要求吗哈哈哈哈，亏他还是混黑道的咧！人与人之间最基本的信任都会信，是当上位者当久了还真信了什么狗屁江湖义气吗哈哈哈哈！我对准离John最近的黑衣人随便乱扣扳机。John在准心里的表情很是诧异，抬头就准确无误的看向了我所在的位置。我急忙挪开视线。明明隔得那么远不可能看得到我的眼睛，可是操，我觉得我的屁眼又开始隐隐作痛了。

C6  
John wick的脑袋在我的准心里晃来晃去，很不老实的样子。他好像在对那个白胡子老头大喊大叫。可是大喊大叫有什么用啊，且不说你旁边有两个壮汉你不一定打得过，你明明被牢牢地绑在椅子上啊。不过话说回来，John现在能被绑在椅子上也有我的功劳一份。要不是上次调皮了一下给他解围，他早就没命坐在这里冲别人大吼大叫了。身为杀神也要有点风度吧，哪怕是被绑在椅子上，脖子上还套着塑料袋——话是这么说啦，但他这个样子真的很丑耶。  
John的脑袋渐渐不再乱晃了。只要我现在轻轻一扣扳机——这件比掏金币还容易的事儿——我就可以将功折罪，拿到我的工资。虽然由于我的调皮可能会少一点就是了。但我发现那两个壮汉中有一个人长得很像以前一个边操我又边喊别人名字的大叔，顿时很生气：渣男！通通都是渣男！本来都瞄准了John的脑袋了，但我真的好生气啊，肩膀不小心碰了一下枪，准心不知为什么一下子就飞到那个渣男的脑门上了。我的大拇指本来也没有打算扣扳机的，但老天爷给机会惩罚渣男，那当然是顺水推舟啊！所以那个渣男就稀里糊涂地被我爆头了。  
喔等等，那个壮汉好像不是渣男……算了不管了，死都死掉了对着只剩半个头的尸体道歉也没有什么卵用。我托着下巴欣赏John和剩下的那个壮汉打架，搏斗，最后把壮汉撂倒勒死。他本来可以潇洒走掉的，真男人从不回头看爆炸啊！可是他非要回个头，又好死不死地看向我的准心——妈的！老看我的准心是想被我爆头吗！John你真的是很欠打欸！不出所料我又隐隐感到那个用来排泄的小孔开始痛。操，叫什么杀神啊，John真的应该改名叫John asshole killer Wick才对啊。

C7  
一睁眼都天黑了。看到床头挂着的皱巴巴的老黄历。真的是几百年没有翻过的老黄历，都开始掉页了。我随便伸手一翻就是四个大字映入眼帘：  
“诸事不宜。”  
妈的什么臭手啊。  
洗脸刷牙喝水，即使已经睡到了晚上也不能省掉这些步骤。我打开家庭影院，想好好看一场珍藏的gv——最近真的不太方便去酒吧，白胡子老头真是小气——不就是一个人头吗至于一直追查我！  
操他妈的天杀的门铃又响了。实际上并不存在的美国小说家埃马利堪说的话又在我的脑海里像超大弹幕一样轰隆隆地滚过去：美好的时光最后都会被搅成一坨屎。  
我想起那四个大字“诸事不宜”，心里高喊人不能迷信一边开门。  
霍。  
Speak of the devil.  
门外可热闹了，若干壮汉，白胡子老头，还有一个我超讨厌的熟人。  
Perkins.  
这个女的真的很爱翻白眼，又老爱很没礼貌地拿枪指别人。  
就像现在这样。  
失去意识的前一秒我脑子里还在想：  
老一辈的东西有些真是不能不信。  
今天还真是诸事不宜。

C8  
我现在只觉得好冷。  
不必说一定是Perkins给我浇了一桶冷水让我快点醒来。可是奇怪啊，既然要我快点醒来干嘛一开始要把我弄晕咧？  
黑道的逻辑我搞不明白。  
“John wick在哪？”  
白胡子老头讨厌的声音响起。  
“哈哈哈哈我要是知道我肯定第一个去杀掉他啊那个死渣男。”  
眼前突然一黑，我闻到了鼻腔里传来的血腥味。舌头舔一舔，后槽牙好像也掉了一颗。  
“呸。”我把牙齿吐在手里端详了一会，“我说你们黑道啊，怎么老喜欢随便闯进别人家？”  
手突然一扬，带着血水的牙齿不偏不倚的掉在了白胡子老头的脸上。  
“Perkins.”  
膝盖突然挨了重重一击，我被迫跪下。手掌被壮汉摊平手心朝下摁在地上。Perkins站起来居高临下地看着我——操这个女人真的一点家教都没有——我的视角被压低到只能看到她尖尖的高跟鞋。我突然感到一丝不妙。  
她抬脚，蓄力，又狠狠落脚！  
我有理由相信那一瞬间我的痛觉神经一定是罢工了，因为我的视觉神经率先向我的大脑详尽传达了我的眼睛所看到的——他妈的这个时候我突然想赞赏这个臭婊子专业的杀手素养——她准确的分毫不差的踩烂了我的食指第一个关节，黄色的皮下组织和脂肪白色的筋腱和骨头还有红红的血液扁扁的一滩黏在地板上——哈哈。  
然后痛觉袭来。我想我的惨叫声一定可以构成扰民刑事拘留。壮汉也差点没有按住我。原来人够痛的时候真的会什么都看不见。  
“真可惜，以后不能再扣扳机了。”Perkins轻佻的声音从我头顶上传来。她把鞋底的污秽抹在我的头发上，还蹭了好几下确认真的擦干净了。  
“John wick呢……算了，我想你一定是一个硬汉，不会因为Perkins轻轻踩了你一脚就说出他在哪里。Perkins，多踩几脚。这是我们对硬汉的尊敬。”  
“哈哈哈哈操你一提这个人我就真的好想笑啊。他根本就不应该叫杀神嘛，他应该叫——”  
“咔擦。”  
“啊！！！”  
“咔擦。”  
“啊！！！”  
咔擦  
“啊！！！！”  
我想这个时候地板一定很脏，红红黄黄白白的东西黏糊糊地贴在地板上。我的头发也一定很脏因为Perkins总爱拿别人的头发擦鞋。我的手一定是最脏的，根本就是分成了四块：三块只有两个指节的食指中指无名指，还有一个连在我的手臂上，不用握拳就是一个六的形状。我只觉得头晕目眩。按理来说我的手应该是最痛的，但我身体里的有一个部分他妈的比手还痛。太好了没有听到John wick的名字，这回痛的不是屁眼了，是左边胸腔里那个跳得飞快的东西。  
“现在，马库斯先生，请你告诉我，他在哪里？”  
“……”  
“Perkins，用他的手机给我们的老朋友John打个电话。”  
操。干嘛老提他的名字？一提真的就是让人屁眼疼啊！那个死渣男真的蠢到把一个男人当成一个女人操的那么起劲，拿血做润滑剂的禽兽可没有满大街都是，更不要说爽完了还深情脉脉地喊别人的名字说我爱你……上哪里去找我这样的好男人？有那么多次完美的机会杀掉他都没有杀，还死心不改地帮他处理掉跟屁虫和臭苍蝇——根本就不是因为还爱着他！……操我的手真的好痛。John两次回头看准心的视线又他妈出现在我的眼前了。操你根本就不喜欢我还老看我干嘛啊！你根本就不喜欢我干嘛要操我！你脸上愧疚的表情是怎么回事？他妈的你也知道愧疚吗？老子白白给你操到肛裂现在又因为你没了半只手老子不会觉得疼吗？老子他妈的不委屈吗？我不委屈吗？操，我真的很委屈……  
“通了。”Perkins的声音。  
“John，我在我们共同的朋友马库斯家里。”  
电话挂断了。  
太好了。  
我深深叹了口气。虽说没了半只手但毕竟还是个杀手。我握紧悄悄从壮汉身上抽出来的枪，吸气，瞄准，开枪，站起身，开枪，哈哈大笑，就像我第一次碰枪一样。我感觉五脏六腑传来尖锐的疼痛，好像有几只手很大力地把我的身体往后扳。我抵不过这样强大的力量。只好顺从牛顿第一定律重重的倒在地上。嘴里流出来泡沫状的东西我明白那是血沫。我没力气了，甚至没有力气疼痛，只好睁大眼睛看天花板。  
视野里又出现讨厌的白胡子老头。我靠我真的很烦他。人都要死了还要来脏我的眼睛吗？我说不出话来，但我一定要让他感受到我的厌恶，于是我举起我完整的左手比出国际通用手势。  
胸口仿佛给人打了几闷棍。有节奏的感觉让我模模糊糊回想起那天晚上John有力地撞击着我的时候发出的低喘。妈的就算这个时候John asshole killer wick还是要来大显神通。我的心脏忽快忽慢的跳着，流出的血渐渐与模糊视线里顺着我大腿留下来的融在了一起……John最后说的话还在我耳边萦绕徘徊，仿佛从未离去。  
“我爱你。”

C9  
John会记得他的命也有我的一份吗？

C10  
“他已经死了。”  
Perkins不屑地踢了踢那具尸体。  
“跟上，我们走了。”

C11  
就连汽车发动机的声音都消失了很久之后。  
门外出现了一个浑身是血的男人。  
他拼命按门铃，  
但门铃只是徒劳的响着。

番外  
C1  
“我的妻子，Helen，我想留住和她的回忆。”  
“那么我们接受你的请求。献上你的诚意。”  
“想要保留珍贵的记忆必须要付出极大的代价。除了完成我们给你的任务，你还要用另外珍贵的记忆来做交换。”  
“是什么记忆？”  
“……”  
“我明白了。我愿意。”  
“那么杀了Winston，继续以杀手的身份，和你的记忆一起困于人世间吧。”

C2  
纽约公共图书馆。  
“俄罗斯民间传说，亚历山大 阿法纳西耶夫著。”

C3  
“Helen，我成功了。我可以继续带着和你的回忆活下去。”  
John虔诚地亲吻照片上Helen灿烂温柔的笑颜。  
书里掉出一枚黄澄澄的狙击枪子弹，落在地上清脆的声音很难不引起John的注意。他伸手捡起，仔细研究了一会儿。  
但最终还是没有头绪。John摇摇头，随手把那枚子弹丢掉了。

C4  
John会记得他的命也有我的一份吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 最初之作。  
> 感谢Slavic_pica老春带我入坑


End file.
